Silver Bells
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: Complete! Kurama and Botan have always lived happily with their son Haruko but when tragedy befalls them, only a miracle can come to allow Haruko's dream to come true.
1. Beginnings

**Story:** Silver Bells

**Couple:** KuramaxBotan and their son, Haruko

**AN:** I admit I have had this idea for quite some time now and I haven't posted it because I've been too lazy to. Well, over the past couple days, I've shifted into KB mode so hopefully this will be done in a couple weeks time, after Christmas.

**Disclaimer:**I have never nor ever will own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter One:** Beginnings

"Hello Mother!" a boy's voice rang out across the front of the school.

Botan looked toward the front of her son's brick school and spied her 13-year-old son waving at her, obviously happy that she was there. He ran down the steps the cool breeze blowing through his flaming red hair while shouting good byes to his friends. He slowed his pace as he reached his mother who welcomed him with open arms.

"How did your day go Haruko?" Botan asked her and Kurama's only son.

Haruko's bright blue eyes sparkled in the intensity of the bright sunlight as he told his mom of his day. "Well, Seiko, Keitaro and I passed our science tests and then we talked about getting together at our place but I told them I needed to ask you first."

Botan smiled at her son's thoughtfulness as she realized it was his father whom he took most after and was very grateful. Botan also knew that even at Haruko's young age, girls were taking notice of his handsome looks and high intelligence whenever she picked him home from school.

"What's this get-together for, if I may ask?"

"Well, mother, the choir picked the three of us to head up the choir's Christmas program in 3 months. We have a good idea of what we want so we just need to sit down and discuss the whole thing in its entirety."

Botan smiled. "Well, I think it's a good idea. Why don't you have them come over after school on Friday? It's only two days away and would give your friends enough time to receive permission."

Haruko embraced his mother tightly. "Thank you so much! Anyway, where's the car?"

"Well, I figured since you enjoy the weather so much, we could walk."

Haruko smiled. "I'd like that."

"Haruko! Haruko!" a girl's voice shouted.

Botan turned to see a girl around her son's age run up out of breath from running. She had golden hair hanging in her face from coming down from a bright red hair ribbon on the back of her head. Bright green eyes twinkled as she gave Haruko a friendly hug and said, "Thank you so much for helping me study for the science test! The teacher told me on the way out and told me I passed! I never would have done it if you hadn't helped me! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Botan raised a curious eyebrow and looked over slyly at Haruko who was blushing from the hug. "Who was that, Haruko?"

Haruko's ears proceeded to turn pink from his mother's question as he turned to look at Botan. "That wa- was o-only Amarante. She's in my science class. I ran into at the library when I went to study. We talked for a little while when she explained to me that she was afraid to take the test cause she couldn't study very well."

Botan continued to stare steadily at her son. "Is that all?"

Haruko's eyes widened at his mother's ability to see through him. "Well," he stuttered, "she is kinda pretty."

Botan laughed. "All right, let's get home so you can get to your homework."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruko's nodded sleepily later that afternoon as he tried to do his homework. _This is strange. I never used to be this tired but now... I get more sleep then I used to and yet... I'm continually tired. _

_Bang!_ Haruko heard the front door open signally his father's return from the plant nursery at which he worked. Haruko's feet hit the floor running to welcome his father home.

He paused when he got to the living and, after seeing his parents, backed up slowly into the hallway. His parents were kissing again as they did everyday. Haruko didn't think it was too gross, but he did think that it was private. He emerged into the living room a few moments later.

"Hello, father!" he shouted then came to an abrupt halt as he hit his leg on the side of one of the tables and went sprawling onto the floor with a soft _thud._

"Haruko!" Botan gasped as she started to run over to his side.

"It's all right, mother, I'm fine." Haruko said in protest as Botan ran over to see if he was hurt.

"Well, at least let her see where you hit," Kurama said amused. "After all, once a mother's love starts, it doesn't end."

Botan watched as Haruko lifted his pant leg and gasped in shock at the site of balck and blue bruise forming. "Oh my goodness! We need to put ice on it right away!"

Haruko appreciated his mother's concern for him but he gently took her wrist and set it on the ground. "It's all right mother. I'm fine. Besides, I didn't hit it too hard." He sat up on his knees and embraced his mother in a loving hug. Kurama watched the mother-son moment before him and smiled as he was reminded of the countless times he and his own mother Shiori shared such memories.

"Haruko, I hear that you and your friends are overseeing your school's Christmas program and that you'll be getting together on Friday. How about I take you guys out to the ramen house?" Kurama spoke up.

Haruko's young eyes brightened with anticipation. "That'd be great! Thanks a ton! I'll call Sieko and Keitaro and tell them!" He stood and pulled up the sleeves on his shirt revealing more dark blemishes to his mother's watchful eye.

"Where did all those bruises come from?" she asked worriedly.

Her son shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It seems that if I even touch myself, they appear. It's weird because they are all over my body."

"Well, promise me that you'll go with me to the doctor to get them checked out next week, all right?"

He nodded his consent then turned and began to run back to the kitchen but stopped in realization that he had other work to complete. "That is... after I finish my homework."

Kurama laughed merrily and held Botan by his side. Botan looked up her husband lovingly after Haruko left and whispered, "He's so much like you, love. Just think of when he'll be an older teenager. All the girls will be after him. They're already starting now!"

The red-haired man looked down confused "What do you mean, 'They're already starting now?'"

Botan laughed merrily. "While I was walking Haruko home from school, a girl named Amarante ran up to him and hugged him pretty tightly while thanking him for helping her study for a test."

A knowing smile appeared on the kitsune's face. "She acts a lot like you doesn't she?" he teased.

"Oh stop," she replied smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Haruko, how do you think we should do this?" a brown-haired, freckle-faced boy around Haruko's age asked Friday night. The boys were seated around a circular booth waiting on their food to arrive. Kurama and Botan sat a two-person table behind them so the boys could talk with as much privacy as could be provided.

Haruko laughed. "Patience, patience Seiko. You're always getting hyped up over everything. Anyways, I don't know. I thought we could start planning out what songs to sing and whether or not to have solos, special groups, etc. What do you think Keitaro?" Haruko and Seiko's attention to the remaining person in their little group, a boy with glasses and shaggy black hair. He was the quiet one of the three and never offered his opinion until asked.

"Well... I thought that maybe, just maybe, because the three of us are also in the band, that we could include the band in a couple of songs or maybe have them do a couple selections of their own," he replied quietly while looking down at his hands that were in his lap.

"Hey! That's a great idea! I like that!" Seiko exclaimed happily.

"It is indeed," Haruko agreed. "Now, what songs should we do for the band? How about a traditional one like, 'Carol of the Bells?'" he suggested.

"You know the handbells, don't you Haruko? You could do if you taught enough other people to do it," Keitaro threw in. "We could call the program... uh... what should we call it?"

"Silver Bells."

"What was that, Seiko?" Haruko and Keitaro asked in unison.

"I said we could call the program 'Silver Bells,'" Seiko repeated.

"Call what 'Silver Bells'?" a female voice interrupted over the din of the restaurant.

All three heads turned to see Amarante standing by their table intently interested in what the boys were discussing. She stood there, green eyes twinkling, an innocent smile gracing her creamy face and her hands loosely hanging in her jacket pockets. Haruko couldn't help but notice the way his stomach flipped when he saw her.

"I don't mean to be rude and interrupt," she stated, "but I was just passing through and the name 'Silver Bells' caught my attention."

Haruko smiled a gentle smile that caused Amarante's heart to flutter. "I'm happy that you like it, Amarante. Seiko, Keitaro and I were chosen to head up the choir's Christmas program this year and we were trying to come up with a name for the actual program itself. It seems that 'Silver Bells' will get it because apparently we wren't the only ones who enjoy it." He leaned over and whispered something first to Seiko and then to Keitaro. When they nodded their agreement, Haruko addressed Amarante once again. "If you aren't doing anything, would you like to join us for a bit? The more the merrier!"

Amarente's expression turned to that of pure joy and delight. "I'd be happy to. But only for about 10 minutes or-"

She was interrupted by a lady setting various dishes on the table, the steam drifting into the air and filling the boys' senses causing their mouths to water with anticipation of the meal in front of them. "Thank you, Aunt Keiko," Haruko said thankfully.

"And you're very very welcome Haruko. Would you like me to tell Uncle Yusuke you're here?" she replied.

"Tell me who's here?" a man's voice spoke.

Keiko jumped startled by the pressence behind her. "Don't do that to me, Yusuke! What if I was holding food?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Well... you weren't so I didn't think that would be a problem for you. Besides, I have to give you your evening medicine."

Haruko's eyes widened in shock. "What are you taking medicine for? Are you sick or something?"

Yusuke laughed merrily. "You're so much like your father, Haruko. I suppose in a way you could say Keiko was sick. Sick of me giving her attention that is." He pulled a slightly surprised women into his arms and planted a warm kiss on her lips. When they were finished, Haruko and his friends looked on wide-eyed and Keiko was laughing.

"I thought we were paid to work here, honey dearest, not gross other teenagers out," she shot heading back to the kitchen from where she came from.

"Hey, wait a minute," her husband called after her as he began following her after leaving the young teenagers laughing.

"Sit down, Amarante," Seiko encouraged. "There's enough here for the four us. Well... that is if Haruko doesn't eat it all first," he laughed.

Haruko smiled at his friend's humor as Amarante took a seat beside him. "That's all right guys. I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"Are you feeling all right?" Keitaro directed towards him. "You haven't been eating or exercising much for the past month."

"I'll be fine," he shrugged. "Besides, I'm probably only going through a stage. Now, how about we start writing down different songs for either the band or the choir to perform. Let's take about five minutes or so and write down some things off the tops of our heads and then we can go from there." He stopped and handed a piece of paper and a pen to Amarante then told her, "I want you to help as well considering you are in the choir as well."

She nodded toward him. "Consider this my thank you for helping me with science."

Seiko and Keitaro elbowed each other slightly both seeing what was going on between their two friends.

Five minutes went by and even though most of it was spent by each person satisfying their appetites, they each came up with a decent list of suggestions.

"Ok, I thought maybe 'Silent Night,' 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree,' 'Angels We have Heard on High,' and 'Jingle Bells' for the choir and 'Carol of the Bells,' 'Joy to the World,' and 'O Holy Night' for the band," Seiko started. "What do you think, Haruko?" He looked up and to his shock he saw his friend asleep against the back of their booth.

"Um... I have to go back to where my parents are on the other side of the restaurant. Thank Haruko for me when you wake him up," Amarente said hurriedly before leaving. She smiled to herself as she left thinking about how cute he looked when he was asleep.

Keitaro meanwhile walked a couple of booths down to Kurama and Botan. "Miss Botan?" he asked.

She and Kurama looked up from their meal and, after seeing Keitaro's worried expression, she replied, "Honey, what is it?"

"Well..." he stammered, "Haruko... well... fell sound asleep no more than a couple minutes ago."

"That's strange," Kurama said standing up. His exppression became serious as he continued, "The boy hasn't been acting right for the past month. First, he never feels like eating anything, second, he has no strength or stamina to do any work or exercise, third, mysterious bruises appear on his body and last of all, he begins to fall asleep in restaurants."

"You wanted me, father?" a dazed Haruko asked walking up to the table. He was leaning on Seiko for support.

"Come on, son, I think it's time we went home now. You need to get some rest," Kurama answered sternly but with a gentle fatherly tone.

"Wait! I'm wide awake now, can we please stop by the store so I can get an organizer for the Christmas stuff?" he pleaded.

Kurama and Botan looked at each other silently discussing what to do through their expressions and eyes. Botan nodded then Kurama shrugged and turned his attention back to his son.

"All right but as soon as we get home, you're going to go to bed."

Haruko nodded then took up a position between Seiko and Keitaro behind his parents.

He didn't know what went wrong but while his parents were paying their tab, he felt light-headed. All strength in his knees gave out and he felt himself falling, falling, falling with everything around him becoming a blur and then frantic voices and finally blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep, beep, beep_

"Do you know if he's going to wake up, doctor? He's been out of it for a couple days now," a female voice asked.

"At this point, we're not sure when he'll awaken. Please excuse me, I have to go see if the tests are in yet. Kurama, will you please come with me?"

"Will you be all right here alone, love?" he asked.

"Yes, Kurama. I'll be all right."

Voices registered in Haruko's mind as his mother and father's. It smelled different, sounded different. Where was he? He tried rolling over but didn't have the strength to. Heck with it, it was going to be a chore to open his eyelids. To him, they felt like lead weights. First he opened them a little, a little more until they were opened. He opened his mouth to speak but his mouth felt felt like paper. He tried to make a sound but nothing came out because he felt as if his throat was on fire.

He glanced down at his arms and body and saw himself covered in a white hospital gown. Wiggling his hands, he felt and saw IVs and moniters taped to him. He was lying in a hospital bed, was being monitored by various machines... _What the heck is going on?_ he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes again straining to remember clearly what happened. He remembered eating at the the ramen shop and falling asleep. He then remembered everything turning to a blur, voices shouting his name, sirens, needles, screaming... his mother's voice. He was in a hospital but why? What had happened?

"M-mo-moth-mother..." he whispered hoarsely.

Botan, hearing her son's voice, spun around a mix of emotions appearing on her face from relief to sadness to worry. "Haruko! I was so worried!" She reached around him and held him close to her bosom. Silent tears fell moistening his head.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"Shhh... don't try to talk," Botan answered placing her finger over his lips to silence him. "You passed out in the restaurant and when we couldn't wake you, an ambulance rushed you over here. You've been out of it for two days now. The doctors are running some blood tests now. They're... rather concerned about you." Haruko nodded in understanding and closed his eyes once more letting sleep take over his body.

Botan sat down in a chair and looked at her boy. How could he have gotten so bad so fast and she had not even noticed it?

His hair was thinning, that was obvious. His skin was pale, as pale as it had ever been. Bruises of all shapes, sizes and colors covered his body in patches, and his bones were starting through from lack of eating. The doctor also told her his spleen and liver were swollen explaining why he never felt like eating very much.

She buried her face in her hands and began crying. What kind of a mother would not pay attention to her son and let him get this way?

Sobs continued to wrack her small frame until a comforting hand placed itself on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kurama standing there looking down at her lovingly.

"It isn't your fault he's like this, love. As you said, he's a lot like me. He cares more for others than about himself," his voice soothed. Noticing how broken up she was, he got down on his knees and let his arms encircle her until she sobbing so loudly, a nurse came in and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"What's wrong with my baby, Kurama?" she whispered broken-hearted.

"I don't know dear but the doctor told me he would be in in a few minutes," her husband reassured her as he continued to stroke her hair. He suddenly stopped and tilted her head up so he could look her square in the eyes. "Listen to me, Botan. No matter what happens, we are going to get through this together." He stopped speaking and leaned into his wife and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips reassuring her that as long as he was capable, he wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Botan broke it off and looked at Kurama with her amethyst orbs and smiled glad she was married to someone who would stick by his family.

Footsteps sounded in the room and Kurama and Botan turned to see the doctor come in wearing a grim expression indicating that bad news lay ahead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Minamino, which do want first? Good news or bad news?" he asked in a monotone voice that he was probably used to using over the years.

Kurama grasped Botan's hand in his and stated firmly, "Good first."

The doctor heaved in a breath of air then let it all out at once. "Well, good news is that your son should be able to go home in a week or two. Bad news is that he'll have to come back."

Botan's forehead wrinkled with confusion. "And why is that?"

"Mrs Minamino, I'm afraid your son has leukemia."

All that was heard was a muffled gasp before Botan passed out limp onto her husband's shoulder.

**AN:** Yes, an evil cliffie once again BUT I promise to update ASAP. I'm really wanting to get this story done now. If you liked, please review, if not, leave because I don't want any flames right now. Merry Christmas to all!


	2. Tears

AN: Sorry about the post then delete! I had two versions of where to go with the story and I put up the wrong chapter. I'm so ashamed of myself right now, I'm so sorry! This is the right one!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Tears**

Haruko opened his eyes to the now familiar sounds and smells of the hospital. It was now November, two months since he had been diagnosed with leukemia. He sat in the hospital bed straining to concentrate on his school work in a weakened state from chemo and radiation treatments. He was always tired but knew that if he didn't force himself to work, he would fail a grade, something he didn't want to do.

But he knew that he wasn't the only one under pressure. His father, Kurama, was putting in long hours at the nursery but despite that, he always found time to see Haruko. Even Botan seemed older somehow since she had passed out the day the doctor told her what was wrong. Her expression was strained all the time as if she were trying to be happy for her son's sake.

Everyone seemed to know about his illness. Half the students from his school had come to see him and he didn't know who half of them were.

His friends even came over to the hospital almost everyday with his hand bells so he could still practice 'Carol of the Bells' and help them plan the school's Christmas program. He admitted to himself that even though he was weak and tired from treatment, he had to participate. After all, his solo on the bells opened up the program before any one spoke. It was his dream to be able to play alone in the front of the school.

A soft knock on the door sounded through his room.

"Come in," he called weakly.

Amarante's head appeared in the doorway brightening Haruko's expression. Even though neither wanted to admit it to themselves, they both cared deeply for each other. "Hi, Haruko. Are you feeling all right?"

Haruko nodded his white head (his hair had fallen out from the chemo) in response. "I'm feeling stronger so I should be able to get out before the end of next week. Come on in and keep me company for a while. They don't want me leaving my room but at the same time they want me to be constantly sitting with someone. I wish they would let me out. It's not like I can't walk."

Amarante giggled nervously. "I suppose so." She paused as if in thought then brightened. "I'll be right back," she said and she ran out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later with a nurse. "Guess what!" Amarante exclaimed, "The nurse here said you could go to the small garden in the back if I went with you."

Haruko's smile lit the room as the nurse helped him dress. Amarante looked away embarrassed blushing slightly at standing there watching him change his clothes. He held a bag at his side that held his IV. He glanced at her than asked gently, "Ready to go?"

She opened the door for him and they began to walk down the hallway when Haruko fell forward suddenly. Amarante acted quickly and caught him. "You're not strong enough to walk on your own. Let's go back to your room."

Haruko shook his head in defiance and stood up straight again. "No, I need to get outside again."

Amarante put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Then lean on me."

"Thank you," the boy replied contented he had indeed found a friend. "By the way, how are you doing in science?"

Amarante's head picked up at the mention of the subject. "Not great if that's what you mean."

"Good. We'll have something to talk about for a while because if you don't ace the next test, you won't be able to be the lead angel in the program." Under his breath, he added, "The prettiest angel at that."

Unknown to Haruko, Amarante's sensitive ears picked up the compliment he had paid her and she blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, after Amarante left for home, Kurama and Botan came in to see their son and were shocked when he asked them if he could go back to school and home in a few days.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon, son?" Kurama asked his son.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, I don't think so. Sure, the doctors might force me to be in wheelchair but the school is only a few blocks away. I miss going."

Botan and Kurama looked at each other then back at Haruko. "We'll talk to the doctor," his mother said before looking out the window with a distant look in her eyes.

"Are you feeling all right, mother?" Haruko asked softly.

Botan turned her head back toward him and smiled softly. "Yes, dear. I'm fine." Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she threw her arms around her son and held him close to her chest. Silent sobs wracked her body as Haruko returned her hug. Kurama rose from his seat and put his strong arms around his family. They there for several minutes until Botan broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose my baby."

Haruko embraced her again. "It's ok, mom. You won't lose me. I'm going to fight and get well again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Botan sat on hers and Kurama's bed holding a throw pillow to her bosom with tears in her eyes once more. Even though she had showered and changed into her white flannel gown, her face still had marks of crying. Kurama came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and dressed in white pajama pants. Seeing his wife in such a depressed state, he went over and wrapped his strong arms around her as if protecting her and held her close to him. He let her cry.

"Oh, Kurama, do we tell him what the doctors told us? What if it's true? What if it's true that he only has a couple months to live? They even said he might not even make it to Christmas! All his hopes and wishes are going to mean nothing. The doctors still won't tell him. We're lying to the boy. He's our only son. I don't want to lose him."

"Shhhhh," Kurama comforted her. "Haruko's a strong boy so he's not going to go down that easily. Remember when we worried ourselves over my mother when she had cancer? She recovered, didn't she? Haruko's like me. He has a pretty keen sense of what's going to happen. I say we let him go back to school for a day and then if he does get worse, decide what to do. I don't feel any happier about lying to him then you do."

Botan nodded her against his shoulder as he continued. "Besides, he takes after his father. Don't you think he's going to be strong?"

Botan suppressed a giggle as she playfully threw her pillow at him. "Oh, Kurama…" she muttered.

"Don't 'Oh, Kurama,' me, Botan," he replied huskily. "You know what happens when you do that…" he reached out and running his fingertips against Botan's neck making her shiver in delight. He continued to run his hand up the base of her neck and into her hair while his other hand caught her soft, delicate face in his hand. He tipped her face toward hers and gazed into her amethyst eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered as he caught her lips with his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Haruko declared to the nurses that he was strong enough to go to school that day and argued with them and his doctor until they allowed him to go. He had to have a chaperone pushing him in a wheelchair, but as long as he was at school, he was fine.

He wasn't expecting a mob of students to pounce on his presence after the last bell rang.

"Haruko, what are you doing here?" a high-pitched female voice exclaimed.

He recognized the voice as Amarante's and called out a response. "I convinced the doctors and nurses to let me come back. But as you can tell, I had to agree to this first."

"Haruko, are you coming to rehearsal?" his friend Seiko asked.

"You bet I am."

They made their way into the orchestra room and assembled as had been planned. The choir (all dressed as angels) climbed into the choir loft, the instrumentalists (with some extra people from the high school) with solos seated themselves beside the choir while the rest went to the orchestra pit.

"Now Haruko, I know it's been a while since you were here but if you need to stop or go back to the hospital, let me know and you can be dismissed," the choir director Ayame told him.

"Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate that," he responded.

Haruko looked at the hand bells in front of him and then turned his attention to Amarante who sat in the front of the choir. She glanced back and caught his gaze. Together, they gave each other a thumbs-up; he for her solo and her for his opening.

Ayame stood in front of the orchestra and choir with her hands in mid-air. "One, two, three," she exclaimed.

Haruko lifted the first two hand bells and struck them. _Ding, ding, ding, ding, ring-ding-a-ling, ring-ding-a-ling… _the bells filled the room with their crystal-clear notes as one by one the rest of orchestra joined in enthusiastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Haruko went home to where he lived instead of the hospital. How good it felt to be back in his bed once again. But as walked unsteadily from the kitchen to the bedroom, he felt himself falling.

Then darkness.

He woke up to the darkened shadows of his hospital room. He rolled over onto his side groaning and mentally kicking himself for trying to do so much in one day. He looked at his wrists and found the IV tubes taped to him. He reached over and rang the bell next to his bell and no more than a few moments later, one of the nurses came in.

"Excuse me," Haruko whispered, "can you tell me where my parents are?"

The nurse sighed. "We forced them to go home. They wanted to stay here with you until you woke up but the doctor told them they wouldn't be doing you any good if they didn't rest themselves. You understand, don't you dear?"

Haruko nodded his head in understanding before leaning his head against the comfort of his pillows and dozing off.

He woke up a couple hours later to the crack of thunder. He sat up in his bed then hesitantly placed his feet on the floor. Using the bed and walls for support, he ever so carefully walked to the window and looked out to where a thunderstorm was raging.

Howling wind tugged at the tree branches and lightning caused shadows to dance upon the walls all around him. Thousands of raindrops hammered on the roof and window where Haruko stood captivated.

He remembered thunderstorms from the time he was little. For some reason, he loved to watch little water droplets roll down the window panes tracing shapes and patterns. To him, storms were the way the sky cry cried. It fascinated him.

And as he gazed out into the swirling mass of nature's fury, he began thinking about this cancer he had. One day he would feel normal, the next he'd pass out. Though it was true that people did survive what he had, a majority died from it. Who was he to think that he as the exception and would survive?

He missed the everyday comforts of life. His father's proud smile, his mother's comforting embrace, the smell of flowers, the warm rays of the sun, waves lashing against the beaches, snow floating down and forming drifts, and thunderstorms were just a few of the natural things he loved.

What if he did die? What if he would never see anything or anyone he loved anymore? Every time he woke up in a bed after passing out, he wondered 'What if that had been the last time I ever saw anything?' He didn't want to die but even he had to admit to himself that he was scared.

And silently, slowly, a tear rolled down each of his cheeks mimicking the actions of the rain on the other side of the window pane.

* * *

AN: Guess what! You won't have to wait two months before another update! I wrote chapter 3 and the epilogue today so I will post them when I see fit. Please if you can leave a review. It thrilled my heart to see how well chapter one did I only hope this one will do better! 


	3. Miracle

AN: Yup, my third an fave chapter... -giggles- I had so much fun writing this it isn't even funny. Anyways, I really do hope you guys enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own this**

* * *

Chapter Three:** Miracle 

Haruko lay on his bed watching television with an oxygen mask over his mouth. For two weeks, his health had plummeted and the treatment he needed hadn't arrived. The program he had worked so hard to be a part of was only a week away on Christmas Eve. He had long given his job to his three friends – Seiko, Keitaro, and Amarante. Even though he had promised he would be there, it was simply impossible.

The worst part was that the advertisements had been passed out around the town, to the students and to the parents of the students. They all advertised the order of the songs including 'Carol of the Bells.'

As long as Haruko had been playing the hand bells, he had always wanted to play his favorite song in front of an audience. And now with his diminishing health, it seemed that it would never happen.

He thought all the time about what people would think of him if he did die. He knew that his parents would miss him. After all, he loved them like they loved him. A small smile would play on his face when he heard his parents speak highly of him.

He thought of his friends from the first time he had met them which was usually through helping them in one way or another. Amarante had been failing in science when he met her in the library. He would never forget the look on her tear-streaked face when he offered to help her.

He had known Keitaro from back when they were in kindergarten. Because of Keitaro's shyness, the older boys made fun of him. Haruko befriended him and ever since, they had been inseparable friends.

Seiko had always been the class clown when they were younger with the excuse that he couldn't read. Even at Haruko's young age, he wanted to help Seiko and did by letting Seiko watch him read and eventually Seiko improved. He was always the one who came up with the ideas that all three were crazy enough to try. His mischievous streak balanced out Haruko's seriousness and Keitaro's shyness. Over the years, Seiko, Keitaro and Haruko had become almost as close as brothers.

And he didn't want to leave them. They had sworn that they would always be friends no matter what and that they would stick together and help each other as they grew up.

He felt helpless and scared.

_Christmas Eve, 5:30_

Kurama, Botan, Keitaro, Seiko and Amarante sat in Haruko's room with him. As much as they hated to leave Haruko alone, he had insisted on them going to the program instead.

"I've thought so much about this over the last couple weeks. It doesn't bother me anymore that I won't be there. You guys need to go instead and tell me all about it," he explained hoarsely.

"But, Haruko, doesn't it bother you that after all the time you put into helping plan this that you won't even be there?" Keitaro asked concerned that his friend might be hiding something.

Haruko smiled. "I once read somewhere that the greatest joy usually comes from doing something and having the satisfaction of knowing you helped with something and not being there to see it but instead hearing about it from someone you don't even know."

"Haruko, are you sure you don't want your father and I to stay here with you? You're too weak and from what the doctor told you, you might not have much time left. It is Christmas Eve after all and besides your aunts and uncles (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko) and cousins are all going to be there," Botan argued.

Haruko crossed his arms stubbornly. "No, Mother. You need to enjoy tonight. And if me you guys don't hurry, you won't make it in time for the last rehearsal."

Kurama stood and embraced his son. "We'll come back after the program and tell you all about it."

Haruko smiled as he watched his parents usher his friends out so they could all go to the school together. Wearily, he lay back down and dozed off.

As he dozed, however, he thought he dreamed of an angel carrying him to the school and allowing him to perform. He dreamed of being well again and doing all the everyday activities he loved. He dreamed of waking up, dressing and playing in the snow…

He opened his eyes with a start and stared wide-eyed at the scene before him.

Last he had looked; he had been lying in his bed with an IV in his arm, an oxygen mask on his face and he had trying to nap. Now, he was standing in the middle of the room without either of them and staring out the window at the snowy landscape beyond.

And the strange thing was that he didn't feel dizzy or even _weak_ for that matter. His eyes darted over to look at the time on the clock. It was 6:30. He knew he had to be crazy to try but he was going to dress and walk the one block to the school. He wasn't about to let anyone get in his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure Haruko won't be able to make it tonight?" Ayame asked Kurama and Botan.

Botan nodded her head slowly and spoke slowly. "No, he's at the hospital. He won't be able to make it." She was about to continue but she choked up and was led away by Kurama.

"Places everyone!" Ayame called to everyone. "Make sure you're dressed right. We have a show to put on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruko pulled his winter coat on and walked out into the hallway. He was ready to confront the nurses on staff and argue with them until they let him go but for some reason they didn't notice him. Hurriedly, he wrote a note and left it in his room in case some one did discover he was gone. He opened the lobby door and was hit by a blast of cold air. For a moment he considered turning back but as long as he felt as strong as he did, he was going to go.

He stepped out into the clear, snowy night and began walking. His pace was slow but he gradually picked it up until he was running like he had never done before. If only he could arrive on time.

The wind picked up and tore at his clothing as if begging him to turn back. Wind nipped at his face but he protected it as much as he could and kept going. The city streets were nearly empty as he was one of the only people outside. Bits of trash whipped past him as the angry, howling wind whistled around him. Even with his coat, he was shivering but he pushed on.

Within twenty minutes, he was at his school. He ran to the side of the auditorium and snuck into the back door where he immediately shed his coat, scarf and hat. Using the shadows around him, he made his way backstage and hid in the curtains. When he heard everyone going out on stage, he slipped out of his hiding place and raced over to the closet where his white shirt and pants outfit awaited him. It was the only one hanging and within two minutes, he had changed.

He crept over to the stage door and cautiously peaked out. He knew what was going to happen. The lights would go black then go up to a dim illuminating the stage. That's when he would get out there.

The lights went out and Haruko dashed out. Thankfully, the hand bells were still on the table that he hid under. The lights came back on and Haruko prayed that he hadn't been discovered.

"Welcome, everyone, to tonight's Christmas Eve show put on by the Jr. high students with some assistance of some high school students in the orchestra. We are aware that your programs said that there wouldn't be any speaking until the end and we would be starting with the classic song 'Carol of the Bells.' That song has been cancelled due to the sickness of our head hand bell player, Haruko. Haruko suffers from leukemia and is currently at the hospital. And now, our program, 'Silver Bells.'

_This is my chance_ Haruko said to himself as he reached up and grabbed the first two bells.

Somewhere in the audience, Botan stood and began walking out with tears streaming down her face. Kurama got up out of his seat and followed but froze in their tracks as a familiar sound rang through the auditorium.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding, ring-ding-ling, ring-ding-a-ling…_

Everyone from the oldest to the youngest gasped in astonishment as the notes rang crystal clear and echoed from every off of every wall. The onstage lights focused on one white-headed boy who was pouring his heart and soul into his playing and the orchestra who was playing enthusiastically beside him empowered by his presence.

Haruko's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he finally realized that he was indeed performing his dream.

When Botan realized that it was indeed her son playing so flawlessly, she knelt in the aisle crying tears of joy. Kurama knelt beside her and gathered her in his arms as she exclaimed over and over, "My baby's dream is being lived, he's here, he's here, he's here."

Kurama placed his finger over his ecstatic wife's lips and kissed her deeply. "If you don't settle down they're going to take us out of here."

Botan smiled and looked up into her husband's emerald green eyes.

He was crying as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Haruko's miraculous and unexpected arrival, the program went on flawlessly. When it was all over, the audience gave them a standing ovation that lasted for five minutes. Lined up in separate rows, the students bowed in unison. Keitaro and Seiko stood next to each other and the latter whispered into the others ear. Smirking, they ran over to wear Haruko stood and hoisted him up on their shoulders much to the delight of the crowd. The whistling and applause thundered so loudly that many had to cover their years but Haruko heard one voice above all.

"Haruko!" the voice squealed.

Haruko smiled as he spotted his mother in the crowd and without hesitation, ran to her and threw his arms around her neck as they both cried on each other. Kurama soon joined the laughing group.

"Come on now everyone. Quit with the hugging and crying and let's go to my place for some ice cream!" Yusuke came over to the group with his smiling wife Keiko beside him.

"Urameshi's right," Kuwabara's voice bellowed. "Let's go."

"And hear what this little schemer has to say," Keiko added asYukina hugged Haruko tightly before they made their way out to where the gray clouds from earlier that day cleared to reveal thousands of stars twinkling on a black backdrop. A light snow was falling much to the delight of the merry group.

Halfway down the street, three voices called out Haruko's name. Haruko stopped and turned around to see Amarante, Keitaro and Seiko running toward him.

Amarante stepped forward and planted a kiss on Haruko's cheek causing him to turn a bright red. "Thank you so much. I would never have had made it through tonight if you hadn't been there. I'll see you next week and then you can tell me how you came to show up. Merry Christmas!" She turned and ran off to where her parents were waiting for her.

Keitaro and Seiko exchanged high-fives with Haruko. "Man, you were the last person I expected to show up. Keitaro and I are buying a copy for each of us and we're going to give you one as well. Merry Christmas!"

"Marry Christmas to you guys too!" Haruko called out to them as they ran back to the school.

As the group walked merrily toward the Urameshi residence, Shizuru asked, "How come you were almost dead a couple hours ago and you're now walking around as if nothing were wrong?"

Botan wrapped her arm protectively around her son. "It was a Christmas miracle. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

AN: Review? Please? Only an epilogue to go... it is written. I'll post it in a week or so. 


	4. Epiloque

AN: Well, here it is - the conclusion to Silver Bells. I want to thank you all for the support and encouragement you gave me through my writing this. I wasn't able to put this up a week ago due to problems with my internet and on top of that, I lost the original epilogue I had written. I thank you all because without you guys, this story would never have been possible.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Haruko died Christmas night when he was 19 a few months after his body stopped reacting to the treatment.

No snow fell that day, rather gray clouds hung drearily in the air. The wind chill dipped lower than it ever had before.

Kurama and Botan mourned the loss of their son along with their daughter who had been born to them a few years earlier.

Haruko's friends were saddened along with everyone else and never forgot him or the hope of a miracle he brought so many Christmases before. Keitaro and Seiko made sure that the whole 8th grade class was there to remember him.

But of all who mourned his death, perhaps it was Amarante.

He had proposed to her the afternoon before he died.

* * *

AN: And there you have it. I am asking if there are any of you who have read this story and didn't review due to not knowing how this was going to turn out, I am asking you to review now and please tell me what you thought and if you have any tips on how this could have been better. A writer's friend is critque and I'm asking you to do that for me now. Thank you. 


End file.
